The present invention relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to a reflector used in a flashlight.
Lighting devices are used extensively as flashlights for lighting dark areas and as signaling lamps, for safety, etc.
Heretofore, flashlights have typically included a cylindrical housing with a closed end and an opposite open threaded end. Batteries are inserted into the cylindrical housing and a lamp holder including a light source and a reflector is threaded over the open threaded end of the housing. A switch, usually located on the outer circumference of the housing, can then be activated to alternatively turn the flashlight on and off. The lamp holder typically includes a spring that is biased against the batteries in the housing as the lamp holder is screwed onto the housing. The spring also serves as an electrical contact for powering a lamp in the lamp holder. Typically, the reflector has a parabolic shape for directing the light from the light source to a relatively small area to illuminate the small area. The reflectors have included smooth surfaces for redirecting the light from the light source. However, only the central portion of the reflecting surface of a smooth surfaced reflector has served to produce the light beam to form a uniform beam of light, with outer portions of the reflector producing trail light in random directions. The light from the outer portions is undesirable because it can blur unevenly around the bright spot produced from the light reflected from the central portion of the reflector.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages and having the aforementioned advantages is desired.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a reflector comprising a concave body having a first region, a second region and a third region. The first region includes first facets and the second region includes second facets. The third region has a smooth surface. The first region is separated from the second region by the third region.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a flashlight comprising a battery housing and a bezel connected to the battery housing. The bezel includes a light source configured to be electrically connected to batteries in the battery housing, a reflector and a covering for the light source. The covering is configured to allow light rays coming from the light source and the reflector to pass therethrough. The reflector includes a concave body having a first region, a second region and a third region. The first region includes first facets, the second region includes second facets and the third region has a smooth surface. The first region is separated from the second region by the third region.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a light reflector comprising a concave body including an outer rim defining a periphery of the body and a light source located within a concave area defined by the body. The light source is configured to emit light rays. The body has a first faceted region, a second faceted region and a smooth region. The smooth region is configured to reflect light rays coming from the light source into a first substantially conical beam of reflected light. The first faceted region is configured to reflect light rays coming from the light source into a second substantially conical beam of reflected light. The second faceted region is configured to reflect light rays coming from the light source into a third substantially conical beam of reflected light. The first substantially conical beam of reflected light, the second substantially conical beam of reflected light and the third substantially conical beam of reflected light have a line of propagation through an axis of each of the first substantially conical beam of reflected light, the second substantially conical beam of reflected light and the third substantially conical beam of reflected light, respectively. A first diameter of a first circle defined by a plane through the first substantially conical beam perpendicular to the line of propagation is smaller than a second diameter of a second circle defined by the plane through the second substantially conical beam at any point along the line of propagation. Furthermore, the second diameter of the second circle defined by the plane through the second substantially conical beam perpendicular to the line of propagation is smaller than a third diameter of a third circle defined by the plane through the third substantially conical beam at any point along the line of propagation.
Accordingly, the reflector can emit light rays to enhance the appearance and overall quality of any product being lit by the light rays coming from the reflector. The reflector is efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.